newscpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lista pinów
Lista wszystkich pinów z Club Penguin. Piny #Shamrock Pin (Koniczyna) - Coffe Shop. Okazja: St. Patrick's Day'06 #Music Note Pun (Nutka) - Pizza Parlor #Plant Pin (Roślina doniczkowa) - Dance Lounge #Pizza Pin (Pizza) - Plaza #Balloon Pin (Balon) - Dock #Lantern Pin (Latarnia) - Night Club. #Beach Ball Pin (Piłka plażowa) - Lodge Attic #Sun Pin (Słońce) - Book Room. Okazja: Rozpoczęcie lata #Horseshoe Pin (Podkowa) - Mine Shack #Astro Barrier Ship Pin (Statek do Astro Barier) - Snow Forts. Okazja: Udostępnienie gry Astro Barrier #Hockey Pin (Pin Hokejowy) - Ski Village. Okazja: Sport Party #Soccer Ball Pin (Piłka nożna) - Gift Shop. Uwaga! - 'nie mylić z ''Football Pin! ''' #Pencil Pin (Ołówek) - Book Room #Lighthouse Pin (Latarnia Morska) - Plaza. Okazja: Lighthouse Grand Opening #Telescope Pin (Teleskop) - Ski Hill #Pirate Flag Pin (Piracka Flaga) - Pet Shop #Pumpkin Pin (Dynia) - Dock. Okazja: Halloween Party'06 #Jet Pack Pin (Jet Pack) - Beach. Okazja: Otwarcie Jet Pack (Patrz: Wydarzenia) #Life Ring Pin (Koło ratunkowe) - Lighthouse #Bonfire Pin (Ognisko) - Ski Lodge. #Christmas Tree Pin (Choinka) - Club Penguin Times. Ciekawostka: Pin kosztował 50 coins i można było go kupić w gazecie. #Candy Cane Pin (Lizak) - Night Club #Apple Pin (Jabłko) - Pizza Parlor #Cactus Pin (Kaktus) - Coffee Shop. Okazja: Winter Fiesta'07 #Teddy Bear Pin (Miś pluszowy) - Cave #Ice Cube Pin (Kostka lodu) - Ice Berg #Shrimp Pin (Krewetka) - Dance Lounge #Pot of Gold Pin (Garniec złota) - Lodge Attic. Okazja: St. Patrick's Day'07 #Box Pin (Pudło) - Dock. Okazja: April Fool's Day'07 #Mickrophone Pin (Mikrofon) - Beacon #Ruby Pin (Rubin) - Ski Village #Tulip Pin (Tulipan) - Sport Shop #Starfish Pin (Rozgwiazda) - Mine #Surfboard Pin (Deska surfingowa) - Beacon. Okazja: Otwarcie nowej miny-gry: Catchin' Waves #Picnic Basket Pin (Piknikowy koszyk) - Ski Lodge #Water Droplet Pin (Kropla wody) - Dance Lounge #Cart Surfer Pin (Wózek do Cart Surfer) - Pizza Parlor #Butterfly Pin (Motyl) - Forest #Tent Pin (Namiot) - Plaza. Okazja: Camping Party #Basseball Pin (Piłka basseball'owa) - Pizza Parlor #Jellyfish Pin (Meduza) - Ski Lodge #Cirkus Tent Pin (Namiot cyrkowy) - budka z nagrodami w Plaza. Ciekawostka: namiot był jedną z nagród z okazji Fall Fair'07 i kosztował 50 biletów. Okazja: Fall Fair 2007 #Paddlepadl Pin (Paletka) - Snow Forts. Okazja: Fall Fair'07 #Hairbrush Pin (Szczotka) - Pet Shop #Spider Pin (Pająk) - Cave #UFO Pin (UFO) - Dance Lounge #Needle Pin (Igła) - Cove #Holly Pin (Jemioła) - Coffe Shop. Okazja: Cristmas Party'07 #Wreath Pin (Wieniec Adwentowy) - Lodge Attic. Okazja: Christmas Party'07 #Red Snow Shovel Pin (Czerwona łopata do śniegu) - Boiler Room #Sombrerro Pin (Sombrerro) - Forest. Okazja: Winter Fiesta'08 #Rowboat Pin (Łódka) - Lighthouse #Anchor Pin (Kotwica) - Cove #Golden Wheel Pin (Złote koło) - Aqua Grabber. Okazja: Zakończenie gry Aqua Grabber #Aqua Grabber Pin (Aqua Grabber) - Cave. Okazja: udostępnienie Aqua Grabber #Book Pin (Książka) - Boiler Room #Crayon Pin (Kredka) - Mine Shack. Okazja: April Fool's Day'08 #Pyramid Pin (Piramida) - Book Room. #Treasure Chest Pin (Skrzynia skarbów) - Ski Village. Okazja: Rockhopper and Yarr Arr-ivial Party. #Rockhopper's Key Pin (Klucz do kajuty RockHoppera) - Jornual of Capitan Rockhopper. Ciekawostka: ten pin można zdobyć w każdym momencie. #Goblet Pin (Graal) - Coffe Shop. Okazja: Medieval Party'08 #Anvil Pin (Kowadło) - Boiler Room. Okazja: Medieval Party'08 #Ice Cream Cone Pin (Lody w wafelku) - Forest #Basketball Pin (Piłka do koszykówki) - Pizza Parlor #Firework Rocket Pin (Rakieta) - Cove #Treble Clef Pin (Klucz wiolinowy) - Cave. Okazja: Music Jam'08 #Vinyl Record Pin (Płyta winylowa) - Night Club. Okazja: Music Jam'08 #Dodgeball Pin (Piłka) - The Stage. Okazja: Przedstawienie: Team Blue Rally 2. #150th Newspaper Pin (Złoty numer 150 numeru gazety) - Boiler Room #Magnifyning Glass Pin (Lupa) - Dock #Ruby Pin (Rubin) - The Stage. Okazja: Przedstawienie: Ruby and the Ruby. #Yellow Balloon Pin (Żółty Balon) - Fall Fair'08 #Lollipop Pin (Lizak) - Lighthouse. Okazja: Fall Fair'08 #Microscope Pin (Mikroskop) - Sport Shop. #Anniversary Cake Pin (Tort na 3 urodziny) - Dance Lounge #Blue Snow Shovel Pin (Niebieska łopata do śniegu) - Forest. #Snowflake Tile Pin (Znaczek śniegu) - Beach. #Snow Fort Pin (Śnieżny Fort) - Pet Shop #Present Pin (Prezent) - Ski Lodge #Gingerbread Man Pin (Ludek piernikowy) - Lodge Attic. Okazja: Christmas Party'08 #Taco Pin (Tako) - Snow Forts. Okazja: Winter Fiesta'09 #Lily Pin (Kwiatek) - Beacon #Box Of Puffle O's Pin (Pudełko Puffle'osów) - Mine. Okazja: Puffle Party. #O'Berry Pin (O'jagoda) - Ice Berg. #Lucky Coin Pin (Szczęśliwa moneta) - Mountain #Top Hat Pin (Kapelusz) - Lodge Attic #Chocolate Bunny Pin (Czekoladowy króliczek) - Forest #Tree Pin (Drzewo) - Dojo Courtyard #Crown Pin (Korona) - Boiler Room. Okazja: Medieval Party'09 #Ice Cream Sundae Pin (Lody w szklance) - Pizza Parlor #Safari Hat Pin (Kapelusz safari) - Book Room. Okazja: Adventure Party'09 #Watermelon Pin (Melon) - Lighthouse #Dojo Lantern Pin (Lampion) - Cave #Beach Umbrella Pin (Plażowy parasol) - Boiler Room #Toy Sailboat Pin (Zabawkowa żaglówka) - Coffee Shop #Sandcastle Pin (Zamek z piasku) - Mine #Koi Fish Pin (Rybka Koi) - Cove #Cotton Candy Pin (Wata cukrowa) - budka z nagrodami w Forest (kosztował 50 biletów) #101 Days of Fun Pin (Pin-logo "101 Days od Fun) - Pizza Parlor. #Fire Pin (Płomień) - Sensei's Scavenger Hunt. Okazja: Ninja Construction's #Padlock Pin (Kłódka) - Book Room #Football Pin (Footballówka) - Lodge Attic #4th Year Anniversary Cake Pin (Tort na 4 rocznicę) - Boiler Room. Okazja: 4th Club Penguin Anniversary Party #Sled Pin (Sanki) - Ski Hill. #Magic Phial Pin (Magiczna fiolka) - Underground on the Stage. Okazja: Przedstawienie "Norman Swarm has been Transformated" #Hot Chocolate Pin (Kubek gorącej czekolady) - Coffee Shop #Christmas Bell Pin (Świąteczne dzwonki) - Forest. Okazja: święta. #Snowman Pin (Bałwan) - Lodge Attic. Okazja: Holiday Party'09 #Fireworks Pin (Fajerwerki) - Lighthouse. Okazja: Nowy Rok #Puffer Fish Pin (Ryba kolczatka) - Ice Berg. #Amesthys Pin (Amestys) - Mine Expedition. Okazja: Mine Expedition.